<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thought You Would Never Ask. by Jaimyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001605">Thought You Would Never Ask.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy'>Jaimyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEArtfest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, M/M, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEArtfest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thought You Would Never Ask.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    A little but a year had gone by since the crew had stopped Ada in her plan to create a "perfect" body. <br/>
Life had seemingly gone back to normal only now Gavin and Nines were trying to figure out how to work their relationship. Nines had never dealt with these strong feelings before, sure he had been in love with Gavin for a long time but now that it was real it just seemed to have exploded his feelings. Gavin on the other hand was just worried he would screw up this relationship like he had with those in the past, though Nines would always ensure him that none of those were truly his fault, Other people either didn't want to deal with the damage that Gavin had been dealt with in his life or they made it their main goal to fix him, just to be the hero of the day.</p><p>Nines had seen every flaw, every breakdown, every outburst, but no matter what happened, he stayed by Gavin's side and reassured him that he wasn't going to ever leave him, no matter how hard he screamed or cried, cause he knew it was never truly directed at him, it was directed at the people who had taken pieces of Gavin and destroyed it.<br/>
    <br/>
It was the day of their official one year anniversary and while they had gone out on many romantic dates since, Nines knew he had to make this one extra special, though he was worried that the plan he had in mind was only going to scare Gavin. </p><p>The sounds of approaching footsteps filled the breakroom as Tina walked over towards where Nines was standing at the table, tilting her head ever so slightly so she could see his face as well as the bright red spinning LED which easily gave away his worries.</p><p>    "Are you okay, Nines? You seem to be stressed.." She stated while her own face filled with worry. Tina had dealt with the boys having fights so it was her first thought when she saw Nines in stress.</p><p>    "Can I ask you a question, Tina? You are married right?" Nines asked suddenly which took Tina back for a moment before pointing towards the ring on her finger.</p><p>    "Sure am, but you already knew that, so why are you asking that now?" Tina asked confused while looking at the tall android.</p><p>    "Well I have been wondering.. Gavin and I have been living together for a long time now and while we have never spoken explicitly about marriage, I have been wondering how he would respond if I.. proposed," Nines finally said before continuing. "Since you are married, I wanted to have your opinion, maybe you know about Gavin's viewpoint on this matter?"<br/>
    <br/>
Tina couldn't hide the big grin that had started to appear on her face, taking the moment of silence to walk over towards the coffee machine to get herself a cup before re-joining Nines, taking a sip of the hot liquid. <br/>
    <br/>
    "When Valerie and I got engaged, Gavin was the first person I told, he was the person who was there to help in every step of the way, he was in the front row seat during the wedding and I could have sworn I saw him let out a tear," Tina said in a teasing tone. "Gavin was very involved which surprised me, when I asked him about it he stated he figured since he was never going to get married that he should put all of his energy into mine," Tina finally stated.<br/>
    <br/>
Nines was saddened by the idea of Gavin saying those words, thinking about how lonely Gavin must have felt, seeing his best friend get married. <br/>
    <br/>
He quickly shook off the thought as he looked back at the smaller female. "I am sure by now you can guess my plans to propose to Gavin, but I am still not quite sure how to approach it," Nines admitted.<br/>
    <br/>
    "Gavin is a simple man, Nines.. I doubt he would care if you proposed to him in the shower, as long as it's you," Tina gave an endearing smile while placing a hand on Nines's shoulder. "Just do what feels comfortable for you and I am sure everything will be fine." With those words Tina left the breakroom to get back to work, leaving Nines alone with his thoughts once again. <br/>
    <br/>
                                                                          ~Later that Night~<br/>
                 <br/>
                 <br/>
Gavin kicked off his shoes, picking up the cat that had come to greet them while Nines closed the door, smiling while he watched his boyfriend play with the cat's paws while playfully mocking the animal by meowing back at her, his LED turning into a calming yellow.<br/>
    <br/>
    "I am sure she has missed us since we came back from dinner so late," Nines said while reaching from behind Gavin to give the feline a small scratch on the head, earning him a lick on his fingers. "She might also be hungry."<br/>
    <br/>
    "I am sure she is hungry, seeing as she managed to open up the kitchen cabinets!" Gavin said in a fake angry voice, grabbing the cat food to fill up Asshole's bowl.<br/>
    <br/>
While Nines loved the action that their work required, it were moments like these were Gavin and himself could just be simply domestic that made him the happiest. The safety behind the closed door where they could be themselves, where nobody would judge them.<br/>
    <br/>
    "Gavin, could I request that you follow me up to the roof?" Nines asked in a much more polite way than Gavin was used from him but he figured it was best to not ask questions and just go with the android's wishes.<br/>
    <br/>
Nines took the lead towards the roof of the appartment, the place where they had first truly spoken about their feelings, where everything had just seemed to fall into place and once their relationship had taken off it was the place where they would make up after a fight. It was the perfect place to carry out his plan, the setting sun in the background was a nice little extra to create some beautiful lighting. <br/>
    <br/>
    "So why did you take me up here, tin can?" Gavin finally asked, resting his arms up on the edge behind him, looking over towards his seemingly nervous lover. <br/>
    <br/>
    "Well, Gavin, as you know today it is officially a year since we started our relationship and this is a special place for us and I wanted to go here to tell you how this year has been the best year of my life, I know I haven't alive for a long time, well technically I am not even alive but thanks to you I do truly feel like I am alive and I--" Nines's rambling got cut off by Gavin placing a hand on his cheek, letting out a heartfelt laugh as he found it quite adorable to see Nines so nervous since he was normally so well put together.<br/>
    <br/>
    "Calm down there before you burn through your circuits, you make me feel alive too, Nines," Gavin stated with a smile before leaning closer to take one of the other's hands into his own. Nines's skin automatically retreated as the white underneat became visible.<br/>
    <br/>
Nines and Gavin just stared at each other for a moment, taking in the features of one another that they had come to love so much over the year before Nines finally broke the silence with the question he had been getting nervous over for the entire day.<br/>
    <br/>
    "Gavin Reed.. will you marry me?"<br/>
    <br/>
    "I thought you would never ask."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>